The Wrong Person
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: Clary welcomed it, and he watched her with reverence, the way her red curls were fanned all around her like a mane of fire, her head tilted up eyes closed and swollen red lips letting her screams ring freely. She was like a wild creature/ she was an ocean and he wanted to drown in her. One shot. Mature content and coarse language.


They were a striking couple, enviously so.

The girl was petite and slender, wearing a slinky red dress that dipped to her lower back and clung to her breasts, waist and butt like paint. A long slit ran down the left of her dress showing off her surprisingly long, smooth legs with five inch black velvet heels.

The red of her dress set off her deep red hair that was pulled up in an elaborate bun held by crystals, curls framing her beautiful yet sweet freckled face.

Her eyes were large and lush, rimmed with black and greener than emeralds. Her plump lips were painted a deep red, almost mahogany.

The man next to her was incredibly handsome, the luminous lights catching fire to his tousled golden hair, his liquid honey eyes, finely boned features and dancing over his feral and amused smirk.

His dark suit fit him like a glove, emphasizing his broad shoulders and strong chest and tapering to his narrow waist and close fitted dress pants. He wore no tie and the top button of his shirt was open, exposing tantalizingly smooth tanned chest.

At first he held her close to his side, his large hand and muscular arm fitted into her sensuous curve and almost completely covering her waist. His large body practically engulfed hers.

She was so much smaller than him even in heels but in a way every woman envied to be. A sexy petite, protected and sheltered by her strong man.

The people in the ballroom watched the couple enviously, the woman lusting over the gorgeous blond man, the men entranced by the exotic redhead beauty.

They were talking quietly with each other which turned into heated whispered both expressions on their faces twisting into a masked fury.

The man let go of her with a disgusted look on his face and the woman walked away defiantly, swaying her hips in a way she knew the man was watching her with a furious expression on his face.

They danced with other partners well into the night but it was obvious that it was only the benefit of one another.

The man, Jace pulled the tall, leggy blond woman close enough to kiss and whispered in her ears things that made her blush and giggle and from the corner of his eye he saw the woman, Clary face turn redder than her hair much to his satisfaction.

In turn she turned back to her partner with a dazzling smile and the entranced man got bolder, running his hands down the curves of her waist almost reverently and then even lower.

Suddenly Jace appeared and this time there was no disguising the fire in his molten gold eyes and the man was smart to excuse himself quickly before he got burned.

Clary looked up at Jace with an angry glare and he glared right back, snatching her arm and almost dragging her out of the ballroom.

"Jace you've got a second to let me go-"

"Shut up. Just the shut the fuck up Clary." The redhead in question lip's formed a perfect O in shock before turning into a twist of fury.

"Jonathan Christopher," she snarled through her teeth. "Get your fucking hands off me right now-"

Suddenly Jace whirled around and shoved her against the wall with enough force to make her gasp.

But she was not hurt. She was angry. By the angel was she angry. She could only see red.

"Or what?" Jace laughed harshly. "What are you going to do that you haven't done already?"

Clary gaped at him. "What I have done? What the fuck are you talking about you psycho? You're the one who came out of nowhere, caused a scene, made a fool out of me-"

"By the Angel shut up!" Jace growled clutching her in a bruising grip.

Any other woman would have been terrified at the man's roughness but Clary welcomed it. She was a shadowhunter, she was used to roughness and it helped fuel her anger so that it nearly blown open the roof. If anyone can match the red haired girl's temper was Jace. He was just as bad, only adding fuel to the fire.

"Why can't you shut your goddamn mouth for once? Of course all your good at is being an attention whore, letting men defile you right out on the floor-"

Shocked and angry, Clary managed to rip an arm free from his grasp.

"Oh you want to talk about defiling? How about we talk about you and every single girl you've been with you disgusting piece of shit!" You're probably going to defile me right now!" She struggled against his much larger, powerful body trying to wrench the leg of her slit dress free and knee him.

Swiftly Jace grabbed her bare leg and clamped it around his waist, running his hand up the smooth flesh that made her shiver, using his body to pin her to the wall.

She gasped as she felt him grasp the back of her hair, pulling her head back. His lips met her ear roughly, light stubble grazing her smooth cheek. "Oh I'm going to defile you," he whispered harshly, his voice caressing all over her body.

"Right here. Right now. And don't try to pretend you don't want it." He wrenched her hair back even rougher and kissed her hard. The dam broke loose.

Growling like a lioness Clary raked her long red nails through his scalp and down his neck and back leaving tiny painful punctures that made him growl back at her in fury. Their lips moved roughly against each other, teeth knocking together tongues fighting for dominance.

Their movements got more frantic, he feverishly ran his hands over her legs, up her waist, over her breasts, down her bare back and back again. She raked her hands down his back, rubbed his crotch and roughly up his chest popping a few buttons.

He shoved her into the elevator and hoists her up, her legs around his waist. Her dress bunched up and teared but he paid no mind as he ventured up her thighs.

Clary broke the kiss gasping heatedly and arching her neck as he laid smoldering open mouth kissing down her neck and chest. She felt him harden under her and raked her nails through his hair grinding hard into it.

Jace moaned into her mouth, bunching her dress even higher, grinding back harder. The elevator opened and Jace carried her into the hall, searching for his room although his vision was almost blurred from the lust and desire clouding his head.

Clary kept grinding into him as he walked, kissing his ears and neck which was not helping matters. Grasping her ass with one large hand he managed to swing the door open and close it behind him, not bothering the lock the door.

The sounds they would be making would be enough to deter anyone thinking of barging in.

He practically threw Clary onto the bed and pounced on her. Immediately the slinky skimpy dress was torn from her body as was his jacket and shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

They crashed back into each other like a hurricane, lips moving as they were about to die, hands roaming as if they were crazy of thirst and this was the only source of water.

They managed to separate enough to get his pants free and her panties torn off but her garter stockings and heels left on because they were too frantic to care and honestly to Jace it was too sexy.

He pounded into her roughly, the bed shaking, the headboard driving into the wall with every vicious thrust. He fucked her like he wanted to break her, and he did.

Clary welcomed it, and he watched her with reverence, the way her red curls were fanned all around her like a mane of fire, her head tilted up eyes closed and swollen red lips letting her screams ring freely. The way her back was arched, showing the faint bones in her ribs, the rippling muscles in her stomach, her breasts bouncing and heaving.

He sucked furiously on one of them, listening to her screams for God, for the Angels and for Jace, echo off the walls, her nails scratching his back, his ass, his neck.

She was like a wild creature and so damn sexy, she was an ocean and he wanted to drown in her.

* * *

The sunlight rippled across the man, making his golden body glow alight like he's been touched by Midas and she ran her hand through his gold curls reverently, watching the planes of his strong, beautiful face as it peacefully slept, cuddling into her neck.

His eyes opened, revealing those intense, unnatural gold eyes and she felt almost lightheaded as it caused a wave of dizzying emotions to wash over her.

"I hate you, you know."

"Same."

He lazily stretched, emphasizing every defined muscle in his glorious body and despite herself she found her cheeks flaming which was ridiculous, since she's seen him naked more than enough times.

Well okay, maybe not _enough_ but whatever.

He was an ass and when they weren't fucking she loathed him with a passion.

Turning away she got out of bed ass naked and he watched her wild fire red curls twist and tumble down her back and her small waist and toned dusted ass as she walked to the bathroom feeling a sharp twinge of protectiveness.

Sure she was an annoying bitch most of the time but he loved their fuck sessions and wouldn't have it any other way, or with anyone else.

And all those other fuckers that lusted after her better remember that, although everyone knew that flirting with what was his would sign their automatic death warrant by Jace Herondale because Clary Fairchild was _his_.

He knew it, everyone knew it and hell much as Clary denied it, even she knew it.

Her heart, along with her body belonged to him. And he sure as hell belonged to her.

They hated each other, truly they did. But they also lusted after each other even more.

Training or laughing or touching or eating with her was something he just did not want to do with anyone else even though they argued most of the time and she was a crazy jealous bitch and he was a tempered jealous bastard.

No one attempted to understand their relationship; they were fucking like animals one moment and then killing each other the next. And no one said it was a healthy relationship because it definitely wasn't.

But they weren't healthy people and wouldn't have it any other way and Jace would be damned to ever let her go even though he knew this relationship would never go anywhere from fucking and killing.

No one ever told him he wasn't a selfish son of a bitch so he didn't care and apparently neither did she.

There was a creak of a door that brought Jace out of his thoughts.

Clary, as she walked away haughtily and "indifferently" claiming she hated him couldn't seem to resist keeping the door of the bathroom open a crack as the shower turned on, hot steam wafting through.

With a dark smirk Jace threw off the covers and sauntered into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, the soft click of the knob echoing like a silent promise.

* * *

 **So this is my first fanfic in the Mortal Instruments forum. What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **Plain-Is-Prettiest**


End file.
